Helping Out
by DragonCelestialEmpress257
Summary: The season rolls in rather unexpectedly for two pokemon. One if fine but the other is not. Seems like a helping hand is needed. Arcanine X Mightyena. Yaoi. Don't like don't read please.


The forest was rather quiet for it to be mid afternoon. The silence not falling until the sun does as well on a usual basis It wasn't something to worry over really. What was worrying was how the heck does a Psyduck outsmart an Arcanine?

"Seriously, the thing was just here!! I saw it!" The Arcanine said.

"Easy Axel. It's nothing to fuss over." A Mightyena said.

"It stole my berries!!!"

"We have mine and I collected plenty."

Axel heaved a sigh to calm down. His temper can get the better of him at times. However, it did nothing to ease the blow to his pride, and ego.

"Wait till I see it again…" Axel huffed.

"Axel.." Mightyena said with a warning edge.

"Alright,alright. I get it,Yun" Axel huffed.

Yun the Mightyena gave a smile before gathering his berries into a large leaf to carry. The situation was rather funny when you think about it. How a Psyduck who looked like it could barely waddle straight with it's headache ailing it manage to steal ten berries from a large and powerful Arcanine? Yun watched the whole thing in truth. He was waiting for his friend to notice, but he had not. So slowly one by one the ten berries disappeared in the hands of the water duck while his friend had his head in a bush the whole time looking for more berries. He said nothing mainly for they had plenty already thanks to him. Another pokemon would probably need those ten berries, and the Psyduck didn't seem to smart to know where to look. It had to be intellectually challenged to do something to anger an Arcanine. They made their way to their settled den. It was an large burrow within the roots of a large tree but underground. Something large dug it up and left it for some reason. As they sat in ate Yun was doing something peculiar. His ears twitching one was from another and his face a puzzled expression. Axel watched for about five minutes with failing to figure out what was going on. Then he asked.

"What are you doing?" Axel asked curious.

"It's so...silent. It's has me bothered a bit now. That Psyduck was the first thing I heard all day." Yun said.

Axel sniffed the air to try to pick up scents to signify the presence of other pokemon but resulted with nothing as well. Now that was curious for he had a great nose.

"That's odd. First time the forest been like this." Axel said.

"...Actually..no. I remember a time when the forest was like this." Yun said.

"Really? When?"

"When we first met."

Axel stiffened but smiled. The duo met a year ago if they were right. It was during the season when females went into heat. The forest air filled and mixed with different scents of pheromones. Axel had been wandering aimlessly. The scents turning him into a dazed mess like other males, but the air holding too many scents for him to attempt to track down like nature intended. Instead, he found himself into trouble. Attacked by a pokemon because he came too close to a settled den with a female inside without realizing it. He was left injured. He tried to get help but no one heard his cries. Many not caring or not hearing...but one did. A lone Mightyena who happened to be snoozing nearby. He came to the Arcanine's aid but about time he arrived the fire type had passed out. This Mightyena had great physical strength but even then so he barely made it back to his cave home carrying the larger canine on his back partially. When the Axel woke up he was surprised and glad to find himself in a cave tended to and safe. To his surprise it was a male Mightyena, and Axel wondered out loud how the heck he was thinking coherent enough to think let alone to help. The Mightyena a.k.a Yun told him why. He was noseblind. Which also explained why he was alone. He had a pack but was shunned for not being able to pick up scents. His sight was above average for a Mightyena and it was his hearing and touch that was the best. He had tried to appeal to them in other ways which explained his great physical strength, but only to fail. Thus he was outcasted. With no way to pick up scents the scent of heat had no effect on Yun.

"Back then it was silent like this. Many pokemon hidden away in their dens." Yun said.

"That's right. I didn't notice that before." Axel said.

"For obvious reasons." Yun smirked.

"Shut up…"

Yun gave a laugh and Axel fussed. The night ending on a cheery note. It was a good feeling going to bed filled with mirth and happiness.The silence of the forest lulling them to sleep.

For Axel sleep did not last so long. With a bothered groan he began to slowly wake up. His brain saying something was up. He rolled on his back for laying on his stomach felt uncomfortable for some reason. With a defeated sigh he opened his eyes slowly. He stared at the dirt ceiling of their burrow for a while. He glanced around seeing nothing out the ordinary so no intruder or anything of the such. He couldn't figure out why his brain thought waking him up was a great idea. Then he breathed in...and smelt it. The overwhelming intoxicating sweet smell partially filled the air of the underground den. Axel blinked and blinked again. It was the season again?! Had a year passed already? He gave a groan has his body gave a shudder. Arousal slowly creeping into his system with every breath he drew in. So that's why his body felt uncomfortable and he had woken up. The season of heat was up them, and his body was reacting.

Well this was just fan-fucking-tastic.

He wasn't going out there. Not after last year. He had no desire to be attacked again thank-you. But has his arousal grew it became all too clear that he was in for a rough time…

"Axel?" A sleepy voice murmured.

Axel glanced back to see Yun stirring. Axel always slept near Yun outside of the warmer seasons. The Arcanine's body heat keeping him warm and cozy. So when he rolled over and moved Yun slowly began to wake up. He sat up sleepily and looked over at Axel. Silence alongside an odd stare was Yun's first reaction to waking up.

"Oh." Yun said eventually.

"What?" Axel said.

Yun pointed with a paw and Axel looked down to see the head of his member sticking out of his sheath. He gave a groan and Yun snickered.

"So that's why you rolled away. Didn't know you were feeling on edge. You could have told me to give you some alone time." Yun said.

"Noo..that's not it." Axel said.

"It's not?" Yun said tilting his head.

Right. Yun couldn't smell so he didn't know what was happening.

"It's the season again."

"Ooohh...so..are you going to find a mate?"

" I am NOT going out there. Last time I was attacked,remember?"

"Right."

Yun pondered the situation. It wasn't too unheard of to be mateless during the season of heat. It was just not preferred. He heard being too aroused hurt, and that was the end result of being mateless. Too much arousal and no way to get rid of it all. He personally didn't know how that felt. His ears perked up hearing a groan and looked to see Axel shudder. Then followed by a bothered huff. It seems like Axel didn't like this situation. Maybe he can make things better. Afterall, what kind of friend was he to not help. Plus, he didn't want Axel to feel pain. So he will soothe. Like he did with his wounds.

"Want some help with that?" Yun asked like he was asking something normal.

"What?!" Axel said.

Yun gave a shrug and sat up. He scooted close to his friend. He leaned over to get a better look. It wasn't the first time seeing it but the first time seeing it up close. The head was out and so was a bit of the shaft. He seemed maybe average size for his species which was large from a Mightyena's viewpoint. Yun contemplated his next action. This was a bit of a delicate situation. One wrong word and Axel would be scampering away like a scared Caterpie.

"I mean I have heard rumors how sufferable it is to be alone during this time of year. I'd hate to see you in such a state. I'm your friend and want to do what I can to help." Yun said.

Axel was quiet for a bit. No doubt weighing his options and the consequences

"Alright." Axel said.

Yun gave a nod and moved to lie in front of his friend. Face to face with his erection that twitched. Yun had no idea why he thought it was saying hi and was glad to see him. He stored that away for later laughs. He stuck his tongue out to give an experimental lick to see how it taste. Salty with a sour sting to it. Nothing he couldn't handle. He continued to lick. Going between short quick laps to long and slow trailing of his tongue. His saliva slowly coating the erect penis as it slowly came more and more out of it's sheath. Once coming out Yun paused for a short moment. Axel groaned in disappointment and then groaned in need as Yun's muzzle settled over the head. The taste was stronger now. His tongue lapped and wrapped around the head enticing moans from the bigger pokemon.

"Dammit..Yun..I don't know how you know how to this but keep going…" Axel huffed.

Now that was because of experimenting and he may have spied on a few couples in his younger days out of curiosity. Well it was more for knowledge. Back then when he was trying to prove himself to his pack being knowledgeable about seducing your mate seemed like a great idea.

But back to the present…

Now it was aiding in pleasuring his friend. He lowered his muzzle taking more and more in. While he did so his tongue had latched onto the shaft and went lower as his head did. Saliva dribbling down aiding in his journey. He only made it two thirds of the way till he couldn't take more and then pulled up making sure only the head was still inside. Then he dipped his head back down all the while his tongue carressed and liked the organ trapped in his muzzle. He continued this motion at a steady pace not to overwork himself and his jaws. The penis inside giving twitch and jerks signaling what he was doing was working. Yun looked up to see Axel's reaction. His eyes was glazed over with arousal and his tongue hanging out while he panted. His eyes shut trying to fully feel what was being done to him.

"Well at least he's not freaking out…." Yun thought.

Axel was doing fine,great, fantastic. His friend was so skilled and it felt so damn good. He gave groans and moans at his actions. And every time that tongue ran over the tip it took a lot of willpower not to buck. He knew he was big for Yun so he had to keep control..but...Yun was just doing such sinful things with his mouth!! Such dirty sinful things. Then his eyes shot open and his legged jerked. Yun just sucked...and hard.

"Oh shit!!" Axel said hunching in on himself.

"Keep it together!!" Axel thought.

Fuck, Yun was making it hard though. That naughty little mouth was practically asking for him to hump into it. He held back as Yun licked and sucked like no tomorrow and the pleasure just kept building and burning. It was building and building and growing heavier by the minute.

"Sh-shit...Yun...I"m getting…" Axel warned.

Then Yun hummed. The vibrations went straight to Axel's dick. His mind screeched to a halt, and then came back full force. As well as his orgasm.

"Aauugh! Fuck!!" Axel cried his paw holding his friend in place.

As if Yun would so much as dare move now after what he had done. He stiffened as rope after rope shot into Yun's mouth. His body wracked with pleasured shocks. And then he slumped backwards a bit tired.

"Damn..you're good…" Azel said.

"Mmhm." Yun hummed.

Kind of hard to with a mouth full of hot cum. Literally. Arcanine's cum was warmer than normal cum. He thought of swallowing when he noticed something. Axel was still hard. Yun blinked. Then swished the cum around as he thought.

"This may be useful for something else. He is still aroused and my jaw is a bit sore...guess I'll be limping tomorrow…" Yun thought.

"Yun?" Axel asked noticing his friend having been quiet for a whole minute.

He sat up and Yun pointed to his erection. Axel looked down and groaned. Greeeaaaat….that was still a problem. Yun tapped him and pointed to himself. Axel thought for a moment before asking.

"You still want to help?" Axel said.

Yun nodded.

"Well got any new ideas cause your last one didn't fix the problem." Axel said glaring at his penis.

Yun nodded.

"Alright. It's all on you." Axel said.

"Perfect..now to prep myself." Yun thought.

He sat and leaned backwards with his legs apart. Now to put the cum in his mouth to use. He parted his jaws as the first bit slipped past his lips. He brought a paw to his mouth and let the warm seed spill all over it. It made his paw slippy, and that's what he needed. He then slipped his cum covered paw down to his entrance below his sheath. The first digit went in with little resistance, but there was some with the second which caused him to hiss. Slowly he worked himself open, and he wouldn't stop until his whole paw fit. Axel was large. He needed to be stretched as much as possible. He looked up to see Axel watching and sweating a bit. He at first thought it was nervousness and was about to call the whole thing off. However, closer inspection showed his eyes were unfocused, and his was trembling. The scent of heat must taking greater effects. He wanted to prepare himself more but Axel looked ready to crumble. Yun pulled his paw back. He stood and then lowered his upper half so he was bent over rear in the air and ready

"Come here Axel." Yun motioned.

Axel walked over a bit unsteadily until he towered over Yun.

"Now all you need to do is put it inside..slowly..and thrust when I gave an okay." Yun said.

Axel nodded obediently. Lining himself up Axel thrusted forward..a bit to harshly. The head pushed in fully and some of the length. Yun yelped out in slight pain. Thankfully, stretching himself up paid off as it was only a sting of pain.

"S-sorry." Axel said.

"Just go slow for now." Yun said.

Axel nodded and gave a small thrust. The another. Then another. Slowly inching his way in like his friend had asked. Until he was fully settled inside. Yun breathed out feeling Axel fully. For the love of Arceus he felt wide too. He didn't even notice that before. He gave a few breaths adjusting. Wanting to help as soon as possible.

"o-okay...you can start moving." Yun said.

With another nod Axel pulled out till only the tip was inside then pushed in. Yun gasped at the thrust before bracing his legs. He forgot his friend had strong legs. His thrust having power behind them. He bit his lip as thrust after thrust something began to surface. A slight tingle that felt...good. it was small at first but it began to build and he began to pant. Was this why other pokemon did this position so much? Cause it felt so good? He didn't even think of receiving pleasure as well. The thrusts continued and now he was panting alongside Axel. His legs shaking and his vision becoming a bit fuzzy. Then something happened. Axel's tip hit something and Yun gave a loud cry. They froze.

"Did I do something wrong?" Axel asked nervously.

Yun was quiet. That felt...amazing. That thrust...that spot...it send waves of hot pleasure up his spine and all over! He wanted it again.

"There….hit there...again...please.." Yun panted.

Axel pulled back, aimed, and plunged in. Hitting the spot dead on and hard. Yun threw back his head with a cry. There it is!! That hot pleasure from before. He needed that so bad right now. Axel repeated to his utmost pleasure.

"Yes..yes there!!" Yun said.

Unknown to Yun every time his spot was hit he tightened and squeezed on Axel which caused the Arcanine to groan in pleasure. He was all too happy to hit it repeatedly and get Yun's wall to move and squeeze in such a delicious way. He humped, pounded and even grind a little. Yun felt so good inside. He didn't even care if whether or not his erection would be gone by the end of this as long as it continued to feel so good he was absolutely fine. The building pressure was there and escalating faster than before. He heaved a harsh moan when the pressure came. He was close. So close...he was..!!

"Gaah!" Axel said.

Yun yelped in surprise feeling Axel climax again. The cum feeling hotter than before. He gave a groan feeling it was even more than before as well. He looked down to see a slightly bulged stomach….and his erection. It was leaking much pre a puddle having been made below it. Then Axel moved again. Yun was surprised he was still hard but seeing as he hadn't come yet the Mightyena had no complaints for now. On and on he humped, they panted, they fell into a sinful rhythm and a chorus of moans. Yun began to shake and sweat. Oh how he was getting close. All he was doing was bracing to stand and yet he was getting so close. The pleasure creeping on him and promising a good blow. He gasped once or twice, and felt something tighten for a second. Then release.

"Aaaahhh!!" Yun cried.

His orgasm hitting him like a wall. His legs trembled as his cum shot from him. Not as big as Axel\s but still took a lot from him. He tried to steady his legs but a powerful thrust from Axel had him down. He couldn't keep standing and Axel fell with him. It didn't falter his rhythm, and soon Yun found himself fucked into the ground. His cum sticking to his underbelly. He cried at the overstimulation but had to bear it. Axel hadn't cummed yet. He panted into the earth. Having the damndest time breathing right. the pleasure burned much more intensly and he was sure he wouldn't last this round. He pawed at the ground whimpering. So much and too much!!

"Axel...I..I can't..!!" Yun said.

"Just a lil more!!" Axel assured.

He couldn't even make that! He only held on a minute when he screamed. His second orgams shaking his world. His head threw back as white dotted here and there in his vision. Axel gave a loud groan and gave one last hard push. Neither heard the "pop" noise that was covered by their cries. Both wrecked to high skies by their orgasm. The went limp as exhaustion claimed them and their high rolled off. It was two minutes into recovering when Yun spoke.

"D-did you knot me?" Yun asked.

Blinking Axel looked down and was surprised that he indeed did. He didn't even try to. It just happened. He gave a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah..I did…" Axel admitted.

"Seems like we're cuddling. But can we move? My cum is sticking to my fur." Yun said.

Moving them to a less messy spot Axel curled himself around his smaller friend. They would cuddle tonight since they were stuck together...an excuse sure but a good one.

"Night Yun...and thanks." Axel said nuzzling his friend.

"No problem friend." Yun said.

Afterall, it was nice to help out.


End file.
